1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a webpage design system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, webpages are designed in a variety of ways. In some instances, a user designs a webpage through the use of a text editor. In such instances, the user can directly enter code and design the webpage by using a programming language, such as HTML, XHTML, PHP, JAVASCRIPT, and/or another similar markup or script language. In other instances, the user utilizes webpage editing software, such as an HTML editor, to design a webpage. In such instances, the user can design a webpage by directly entering content into the editor. However, current methods of webpage design have shortcomings. By way of example, most, if not all, webpage design methods require that a user who designs the webpage has at least some understanding of design coding and programming languages. This requirement prevents some people from designing a webpage well or at all.